sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Планетарная масштабная линейка космических лучей
Планетарная масштабная линейка космических лучей (Planetary scaling lengthes due to the UHECRs) – энергетический спектр космических лучей от самых мягких рентгеновских до ультра высоких энергий, связанный с атомоподобными структурами электрических и гравитационных типов. В общем случае энергетический спектр космического излучения может быть записан в виде: : J_g=\frac{1}{ST\phi W} \ , где S \ - площадь детектора космичского излучения, T \ - время измерения, \phi \ - телесный угол, в котором проводят измерения и W \ - энергия первичной частицы космического излучения. Безусловно это не единственная форма представления энергетического спектра. Достаточно часто используют "урезанную" форму, где измеряют количество частиц, попадающих на единицу площади за определенное время (например, год или столетие): : N=W\phi\cdot J_g=\frac{1}{ST} \ . Дело в том, что микрочастиц ультра высоких энергий очень мало (единицы или даже меньше одной в течение года на квадратный километр!) и поэтому данная форма спектра помогает сделать предварительные оценки геометрических размеров детекторов космического излучения. Очевидно, что стандартная форма представления энергетического спектра достаточно удобна для проверки различными моделями, связанными с «происхождением» микрочастиц «большой массы» (как правило – релятивистские протоны) и поэтому она получила наибольшее распространение сегодня. Графически энергетический спектр представляют в «двойном логарифмическом» масштабе - и саму спектральную функцию, и энергии микрочастиц космического излучения. Многочисленные экспериментальные исследования энергетических спектров космических лучей обобщил Сворди 1 и представлен в многочисленных работах начиная с 2, и заканчивая публикациями Олинто 3-5. Оказалось, что энергетический спектр имеет следующие особенности: При малых энергиях меньше ~10^{10} эВ наблюдается насыщение и спектральная функция слабо зависит от энергии (медленно растет). Далее, вплоть до точки ~10^{15} эВ, которая получила официальное название «колено», мы имеем практически линейную зависимость (в логарифмическом масштабе!) с показателем 2,7. При больших энергиях, вплоть до т.н. «предела ГЗК» ( ~10^{19} эВ) мы имеем также линейную зависимость с показателем около 3,1. При больших энергиях эксперименты дают т.н. «пятку», которая по большому счету противоречит «пределу ГЗК» 6-8. Поскольку количество событий превышающих «предел ГЗК» пока мало (не более сотни), а точность их весьма низка, то в настоящее время можно говорить не о пределе, а о некоторой особенности спектра в районе «точки ГЗК» Наиболее интересной формой представления энергетического спектра по нашему мнению является т.н. «геометрическая», в рамках которой выделяется площадь «детектора» космического излучения, необходимая для регистрации одной частицы за единицу времени (секунду). При этом элемент площади моделируется «сферой», за счет чего учитываются все частицы, приходящие со всех возможных направлений. Это позволяет записать «радиус сферы» в виде: : R=\frac{1}{\sqrt{4\pi TWJ_g}} \ . Таким образом, мы можем связать энергии микрочастиц космического излучения с радиусами "единичных сфер", внутрь которых проникает только одна частица за единицу времени (секунду). С другой стороны было бы интересно связать "узловые точки" энергетического спектра с какими-либо фундаментальными величинами. Например, с виртуальными массами различных природных масштабов, начиная с массы электрона и заканчивая массой Планка. К счастью, все узловые точки экспериментального спектра космического излучения с высокой точностью аппроксимируются общим выражением: : W(m)=2\alpha_S\alpha_W\cdot \frac{mc^2}{e} \ , где m \ - квант массы определенного масштаба материи, c \ - скорость света в вакууме, e \ - квант заряда масштаба Стони, \alpha_S=7.297352568\cdot 10^{-03} \ - силовая постоянная масштаба Стони, а \alpha_W=1.772316723\cdot 10^{-10} \ - силовая постоянная слабого масштаба Планка. Результаты вычислений по этой формуле для всех масштабов материи представлены в Таблице 1. Здесь следует отметить, что максимальное значение энергии микрочастицы, измеренное экспериментально, ровно в два раза меньше предсказанного «Планковского значения». То, что большие значения энергий пока не обнаружены, обусловлено малой площадью детекторов космического излучения, которые позволяют на сегодня измерять только частицы, плотность которых равна одной частице на квадратный километр за столетие! Таким образом, для повышения статистики необходимо увеличивать площадь детекторов (во всяком случае построить дополнительный детектор в Северной Америке, а в далеком будущем объединить его с детекторами Южной Америки). В Таблице 2 представлены радиусы "единичных сфер", связанные с узловыми точками энергетического спектра космического излучения. Здесь следует отметить, что радиус в области малых энергий получен путем аналитического продолжения степенной функции с показателем меньше 2,7, а в области высоких энергий - с показателем порядка 3,0. Здесь использованы следующие обозначения: a_{B}=5.2917670396\cdot 10^{-11} \ м - электрический радиус Бора, a_{BP}=9.2263667\cdot 10^{+09} \ м - гравитационный радиус Бора масштаба Планка и a_{BW}=6.930359\cdot 10^{+14} \ м - гравитационный радиус Бора слабого масштаба Планка. Из Таблицы 2 видно, что радиусы "единичных сфер" космического излучения создают своеобразную "масштабную линейку" планетарного масштаба. Минимальное значение радиуса равно радиусу Бора для электрических атомов, а максимальное значение - гравитационному радиусу Бора для слабого масштаба Планка. Здесь следует напомнить, что этот гравитационный радиус Бора ограничивает размеры планетной системы (практически совпадает с радиусом "Облака Оорта"!). Не менее интересно и то, что предел ГЗК имеет радиус "единичной сферы", равный минимальному радиусу планет земного типа. После завершения строительства системы детекторов космического излучения в Северной Америке, будут измерены микрочастицы, имеющие энергии порядка слабого масштаба Планка, радиус единичной сферы которой равен гравитационному радиусу Бора масштаба Планка. Следует отметить, что атмосфера Земли с одной стороны благоприятствует регистрации космического излучения при больших энергиях, но при малых энергиях она поглощает микрочастицы и они не доходят до поверхности Земли. Поэтому в области малых энергий детекторы следует выносить в космос (на орбиту Земли). Известно, что максимальная энергия, получаемая в современных ускорителях микрочастиц, ограничена сверху размерами самих ускорителей, что в свою очередь связано с технологическим уровнем развития общества (сколько средств оно может себе позволить на столь дорогие игрушки, работающие при криогенных температурах). Не менее известно также и то, что цена детекторов космического излучения значительно ниже цены ускорителя, что позволяет покрывать большие пустынные территории Земли сетевой системой детекторов (один детектор - пластмассовая цистерна наполненная жидкостью, размерами в несколько метров). И все-таки существуют естественные пределы для "роста энергии" и в этом случае! Очевидно, что максимальный радиус "единичной сферы" ограничивается радиусом Земли (если всю ее поверхность покрыть сетевой системой связанных детекторов). Использование в этих целях других планет, имеющих атмосферу, скорее всего не удастся, поскольку планеты юпитерианского типа не имеют твердой поверхности, а размещение сетевой структуры в атмосферах планет затруднено сильными ветрами, что не позволит жесткую локализацию (привязку) детекторов относительно поверхности. В Таблице 3 представлены результаты расчета количества частиц падающих на поверхность единичного размера (на квадратный километр и на всю поверхность Земли) в течении одного года. В данной таблице использованы следующие обозначения: S_E=5.100645\cdot 10^{14}m^2 \ - площадь Земли и year=3.155760\cdot 10^{7}s \ - длительность года в секундах. Из данной таблицы следует, что даже в случае покрытия всей поверхности Земли сетевой структурой детекторов космического излучения, максимум, что мы можем измерить на практике - это квант массы Слабого масштаба Планка m_W=2.89747\cdot 10^{-13} \ кг. Т.е. мы сможем регистрировать около 15-ти частиц в год на поверхности Земли! Методологические последствия 'Планетарная масштабная линейка космических лучей' обладает своеобразным свойством "инверсии". Это означает, что "единичная сфера" может использоваться не только для детектирования "космических микрочастиц", но она также может и генерировать частицы той же массы (в зависимости от ее радиуса). Наиболее интересна область малых энергий, где можно наблюдать своеобразное "кипение вакуума", когда радиус единичной сферы, равный электрическому радиусу Бора, совпадает с радиусом фотона. Здесь мы имеем периодические колебания вакуума, когда элементарный объем в первый полупериод (секунду) "поглощает" фотон, а в следующий полупериод излучает. Но высокоэнергетические колебания вакуума практически не наблюдаемые, поскольку поглощение/излучение фотона/гравитона с Планковской массой требует контроля за областью порядка планетной системы! Сфера радиуса Земли позволяет поглощать/излучать микрочастицы порядка Слабого масштаба Планка, который на мегауровне отвечает за планетарный масштаб. Таким образом, концепция "вакуума Дирака" (в рамках стандартного подхода), позволяющая "генерацию" электрон-позитронных пар из самого вакуума скорее всего не верна. Максимальная энергия, "отбираемая" от вакуума на микроуровне, равна порядка Боровской энергии атома, которая значительно меньше энергии покоя электрона. "Генерация" более тяжелых микрочастиц вакуумом возможна за счет резкого увеличения радиуса "единичной сферы", достигающего мегаскопических масштабов (размеры планетной системы!) в случае массы Планка. Смотри также *Предел Грайзена — Зацепина — Кузьмина *Излучение ультразвука высокоскоростными микрочастицами в жидкостях *Удвоенно слабый масштаб Планка *Масштаб Планка *Масштаб Стони *Природный масштаб Литература * 1. S. Swordy, private communication. The data represent published results of the LEAP, Proton, Akeno, AGASA, Fly’s Eye, Haverah Park, and Yakutsk experiments. * 2. PIJUSHPANI BHATTACHARJEE. Ultra high energy cosmic rays above 10^11 GeV: Hints to new physics beyond Standard Model. PRAMANA — journal of physics, Vol. 55, Nos 1 & 2 * 3. A. V. Olinto (Univ. of Chicago). The Mystery of Ultra-High Energy Cosmic Rays. arXiv:astro-ph/0003013v1. 1 Mar 2000. * 4. A. V. Olinto et al. UHE nuclei propagation and the interpretation of the ankle in the cosmic-ray spectrum. arXiv:astro-ph/0505566v2 4 Jun 2005. * 5. A. V. Olinto et al. Implications of the cosmic ray spectrum for the mass composition at the highest energies . arXiv:astro-ph/0805.4779v1 30 May 2008. * 6. Зацепин Г. Т., Кузьмин В. А., «О верхней границе спектра космических лучей», Письма в ЖЭТФ, 1966, Т.4, № 3, 114—117. * 7. Greisen, Kenneth (1966). «End to the Cosmic-Ray Spectrum?». Physical Review Letters 16 (17): 748–750. * 8. R.U. Abbasi, et all. First Observation of the Greisen-Zatsepin-Kuzmin Suppression. arXive:astro-ph/0703099v2, 15 Feb 2008. Категория:Гравитация Категория:Космология